Bad Cops 2
Bad Cops 2 - Back With a Vengeance is the second instalment of the Bad Cops Series (Bad Cops, Bad Cops 2: Back with the Vengeance, Bad Cops 3: Now it's Personal!). This movie was filmed on Sep 28, 2018. This film is directed by Simon Padfoot Zhao and some other casts, mainly Michael as Cypher Raige, Simon as Barry B Benson, Stephan as Grusky and Ben as Vegeta. Plot It's a nice sunny day having a missy camp that was made as home. Vegeta woke up from his tent calmly in the woods. The first thing Vegeta has in mind was the bomb. Vegeta then sensed a bomb nearby. So Vegeta went out of his camp and went to the building. The hooded man was walking into the corridor with his bomb and went inside the darkroom and prepared to set it up. The hooded man was hoping that Cypher Raige will not be able to defuse the bomb. Outside the corridor, Vegeta was walking casually following where the bomb is and encountered the hooded man coming out of the room. Vegeta greeted cooly and gave the hooded man a high five. As Vegeta walked inside the room, the first thing he saw was the bomb. Vegeta was right, a bomb was set up and he was panicked and almost wanting to pass out, but he fell. Vegeta quickly crawled to the bomb and tried to diffuse it. Vegeta swore and he doesn't know what to do. The only thing he has in mind was calling Detective Sargent Cypher Raige. Vegeta then calls Cypher Raige for help and said his name wrong again, instead of saying, Detective Sargent Cypher Raige. He ordered Cypher Raige to come and defuse the bomb immediately. Cypher Raige was adjusting his tie and tying his shoelace. Cypher Raige then says he's back. Cypher Raige was casually walking into the building, opening the door and went inside the room with a bomb. Vegeta was weirdly calm and was glad to see him, the issue that he was having was saying Cypher Raige's name wrong. Cypher Raige corrected him and asks Vegeta about what's going on. Vegeta was stunned and was scared to mistaken Cypher Raige's name. He did it again and Cypher Raige corrected him. Vegeta told Cypher Raige that there's a bomb to defuse. Cypher Raige was feeling confident and taught Vegeta how to defuse the bomb easily. Vegeta was then slacked off and said Cypher Raige's name wrong again. Cypher Raige was feeling a bit angered and corrected his name again. Vegeta thanked Cypher Raige for defusing the bomb and they both became friends. Suddenly the hooded man sarcastically congratulating Cypher Raige for defusing the bomb. The hooded man then insults Cypher Raige that he's not a real hero and said more insults. He then threw a fake bomb at Cypher Raige. Cypher Raige quickly notices that the bomb that the hooded man threw was fake. He then orders who the hooded man was. Cypher Raige then uncovers the green curtain and saw nothing and got confused. He then asks Vegeta where the hooded man was, but Vegeta doesn't know. So Cypher Raige forgot about it and went to the Jym for his workouts. Meanwhile, when Cypher Raige was exercising using his heavy dumbbell, a man just walked into the private room with two dumbbells named Grusky. He introduced himself to Cypher Raige and told him that he is his new partner. Cypher Raige got up and told Grusky that the lastest partner he had was Detective Brusky, 2 years ago and also told him that he helped out solving the case of Barry B Benson and put him in the wooden cart. When Cypher Raige and Grusky got out of the Jym, he told Grusky that he's a rookie and told himself that he's a veteran that doesn't play by the rules. Grusky was pissed off with his arrogance. Cypher Raige then heard a noise coming from his back and turns back and Grusky was being mindless on what's going on. Cypher Raige then corrected Grusky about his name and told him that he wanted to know what's going on in the bathroom. So he did as he said and the hooded man came out of the bathroom quickly with Cypher Raige chasing him, leaving the fallen Grusky behind. They both ran from out of the bathroom, to the front corridor then outside the tree surroundings. The hooded man jumped on the bench and Cypher walk on top of the bench. The hooded man started to elbow Cypher Raige and made him fall to the bench. Cypher Raige then kicks the hooded man when he got closer to him and bump to the tree. Cypher Raige then charge attacks the hooded man but he grabbed his arm and swing him to the bench, but Cypher Raige jumped on the bench. The hooded man also jumps on the bench and started to fight. The hooded man started to grab Cypher Raige's arm but he kicks him down. Cypher Raige was about to do his last kick, but the hooded man got his leg and pushed him to the bench. The hooded man then sexually harrassed Cypher Raige simultaneously but Grusky jumps onto the hooded man and pushed him down the floor and the hooded man's hood was out. Cypher Raige later pointed out that the hooded man was Barry B Benson. Vegeta was in the montage, getting excited to catch Barry B Benson. Cypher Raige was also excited too and Grusky then did a Spin-Jitsu. Vegeta and Cypher Raige joined in. Barry B Benson was doomed and he had a chance to run as fast as possible from the two detectives from doing their Spin-Jitsu. They noticed Barry B Benson was running away, so Cypher Raige was ragging mad was chased after Barry B Benson leaving the slow Grusky behind. Category:Bad Cops series Category:Videos